Vendetta
"Vendetta" (Italian for "Revenge") is the fourth mission of the campaign in Call of Duty: World at War. Private Dimitri Petrenko and Sergeant Reznov, two soldiers from the Soviet Union's Red Army, attempt to assassinate General Heinrich Amsel after surviving an attack by the German Wehrmacht in Stalingrad. Characters *Dimitri Petrenko (playable) *Viktor Reznov *Daletski (K.I.A.) *General Amsel (K.I.A.) Walkthrough Dimitri Petrenko, a member of the Red Army, awakes in a fountain located in Red Square in the city of Stalingrad. He is dazed and his vision comes and goes. The fountain is filled with dead Russians, as well as wounded Russians. A German patrol goes by as some of the Germans walk into the fountain and execute the wounded Russians. Petrenko remains still and he is not noticed. As the Germans move on, Petrenko begins to crawl forward. Suddenly, one of the bodies starts to move in front of him. The man is Viktor Reznov. He tells Petrenko that he needs his help assassinating General Heinrich Amsel, commander of the Germans in Stalingrad. He is responsible for many other massacres throughout the Motherland. Reznov has hunted Amsel for many days now. Since his hand is injured, Reznov gives Petrenko his sniper rifle. The two move to a spot in the fountain where they can see Amsel's men standing guard next to a building. Amsel soon arrives and enters the building while talking to another German soldier. Reznov explains that they cannot give away their location yet or they will be overrun. The two wait until German bombers are directly above them before Petrenko takes out the men standing guard. Reznov and Petrenko close in for the kill when a German armored patrol arrives. The two sneak off into a nearby building to find another way to Amsel. As they make their way through the building, Reznov tells Petrenko that Amsel inspects each German garrison everyday. Because of this Reznov knows where Amsel is going. As they prepare to enter a building that will allow them to flank Amsel's route, a sniper fires on them. The bullet almost hits Reznov. The two duck into the building as the sniper fires again. The two move upstairs where Reznov draws the sniper's fire. Once it is revealed where the sniper is, Reznov draws the sniper's fire again. If the player does not take out the sniper during Reznov's distraction, then the player must kill the sniper on his own by waiting for the sniper to reveal himself and fire on the player. Once the sniper is taken out, Reznov and Petrenko move downstairs where another German patrol is moving by outside. The two hide as the patrol passes. One of the German soldiers stops and moves towards the window where Reznov and Petrenko are hiding. The soldier sees them and a dog begins barking to alert the others to their presence. Reznov tells Petrenko to hit the floor as German flamethrowers move up to burn the building. If the player does not go prone, the fire will start to burn him/her. As Reznov and Petrenko move through the building, a burning plank falls on Petrenko. Reznov moves it and the two jump down to the street below before the building completely erupts with fire. Outside, more Germans arrive. They find Reznov and Petrenko and they tell a flamethrower to burn their bodies. Suddenly, bullets shoot out from a nearby building killing the Germans. Russian soldiers arrive, surprised at how Petrenko survived the massacre at the Square. They inform him and Reznov that they are about to assault a German communications outpost. Since this will prevent Amsel from calling for help, Reznov agrees to help. Petrenko and Reznov head to higher ground to provide sniper support. Once the communications building is secured, Reznov shows Petrenko to a good sniping position overlooking the German command post. The two reach the sniping position as German reinforcements slaughter the Russians in the communications outpost. Reznov and Petrenko watch this as they do not want to help and reveal their position. The sounds of battle draw Amsel out of hiding. He is surrounded by many body guards. The player can kill Amsel anytime he is moving from cover. If the player waits long enough, a car will arrive and Amsel will get in. If the player shoots the driver than Amsel will get out and start running. This is the last chance the player has to kill Amsel before he escapes. Once Amsel is shot a tank spots the two men and it opens up on them. Reznov and Petrenko run further into the building as the tank keeps firing. After killing many Germans trying to enter the building, Reznov and Petrenko reach a dead end. The only way out is to jump into the river below them. They jump as more Germans enter the building. Video Walkthrough Dbo_NVxhQtk Achievements/Trophies Architect (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete Vendetta on Veteran. The Professional (15 / Silver Trophy ) - Kill all of the German soldiers and the dogs in the beginning of the mission, without reloading. Gunslinger (15 / Silver Trophy ) - Assassinate General Amsel with a pistol shot. (Solo only) Trivia Gallery CoDWaW Vol III.jpg Weapon Loadout Transcript es:Vendetta Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer